Revenge Turned Reality
by NatsuxLucy4ever
Summary: Sho did something to get Kyoko pissed enough to make a plan that involves Ren and marrying. Will Kyoko realize her feelings for Ren along the way or will she make Ren stay heartbroken. Will Ren have enough guts to actually propose to her, or will this wedding stay fake the entire way?
1. The Plan

**Hello everybody! This is my first Skip Beat story! So, please don't be too harsh on me. I hope you like it! By the way, the italics are probably gonna be either flashbacks or thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

"Mogami-san, do you really think that something like that will work?" Ren asked trying to hide his excited feelings for this plan.

"Of course it will! Unless, you don't want to because you'd have to be with a plain and boring girl like me." Kyoko's once excited eyes were now full of doubt thinking that Ren would not want to do this anymore.

"That's not what I meant when I asked you if you're sure it'll work Mogami-san." After hearing this, Kyoko's mood was brought slightly back up, but not a whole lot.

"Does that mean you'll do it Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Of course," the man said happily with a grin crossing his face.

_A girl with short orange hair stomped into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind her._

"_Oh, Mogami-san, you're-"_

"_Ahhh, that's it! I've had enough of that damned Sho doing whatever he pleases!" Kyoko screamed huffing._

"_Um, Mogami-san, are you okay?" Ren asked clearly worried._

"_Oh, Tsuruga-san! I didn't realize you were here yet. I'm sorry for interrupting you." Kyoko bowed down into a dogeza. _

"_It's okay. More importantly, are you fine? You seem very upset about something."_

"_Why would you think that? I'm perfectly fine, trust me!" Kyoko was trying to sound as reassuring as ever, but there was a gleam of anger in her eyes and you could still hear it in her voice._

"_I know you're lying Mogami-san. I'm guessing this has to something to do with that 'damned Sho' as you said earlier." Ren smirked a little when he saw her reaction. 'Spot on', he thought._

_Several moments went by before Kyoko finally sighed._

"_Um, hai." Kyoko told him in defeat._

"_What did he do?" Ren asked, his voice getting slightly angry._

"_Okay, I'll tell you. I was about to walk into the store to get groceries for dinner when I saw Sho and Shoko-san walking down the opposite street. I don't know how he managed to see me, but he did. I tried to hide, but it didn't work. When I told him to leave me alone kindly, paparazzi was surrounding us. He wouldn't let me go inside the store or go away, and then he actually had the nerves to do something to me." Kyoko's face had a horrified expression. Then she felt some sort of dark aura._

"_And what exactly did he do to you?" Ren's voice was angry. Kyoko could clearly hear it. She thought it wasn't a good idea to tell him, but then again, he would probably force it out of her eventually. _

"_W-Well, I tried to push past him into the store, but he still stood in front of me and blocked me whenever I tried to escape. Then, he-he k-k-kissed m-me. I pulled away from him and slapped him. I rushed in the grocery store and then came running here immediately after."_

_Ren was certainly pissed off. The couple of words she said rang through his mind until he suddenly stood up and started pacing back and forth._

Kyoko ran off to go make dinner. When she finished, they ate and the whole time made sure that they would be ready to do a plan like _that_.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ren woke up at four the next morning and went to take a shower. When he finished, he was wearing his clothes to go to work while drying his hair off with a towel. He walked towards the dining room to be surprised. He saw Kyoko sitting there with her legs crossed. Breakfast was on the table and what was even stranger to him was that Kyoko didn't have to be at work until later on in the morning, so there was no reason for her to be awake.

Kyoko didn't notice her sempai, who was now standing right in front of her. She seemed to be deep in thought, but what was she thinking about?

"Good morning, Mogami-san." Ren said startling the young girl.

"Ah, oh, good morning to you to, Tsuruga-san." Kyoko replied coming out of her thoughts.

They started eating breakfast together in full silence. The only thing that was on their minds was the plan. Ren could no longer take the silence, so he decided to speak up. "Mogami-san, when we go to work, before we do anything, we need to tell the president what happened and what the plan is so he can help us."

"Yeah, I agree."

They both left to go to LME in Ren's car. Driving down the road on the way to work was as terrible for Kyoko as ever. When they got there, Kyoko came out the car feeling unsteady. She almost fell, but didn't. When she realized they were already at work, she became stiff and nervous as ever. Ren casually walked over to her on the other side of the car with worry on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just nervous about what he's gonna say, that's all.

Don't worry Mogami-san." Ren told her. _I'm almost SURE that he'll help us. I just hope you're not having second thoughts._

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ren and kyoko were walking to the President's office and were completely taken aback when they walked in. It looked and felt like heaven-literally. There were clouds all over the floor. The President was wearing all white and looked like God. Maria-chan was in there and she looked beautiful. She was dressed as an angel. Then, you could hear music playing from the corner. Kyoko and Ren looked to the corner to see a woman with a harp playing beautiful and swaying music.

The President and Maria-chan turned around to see their favorite couple when they heard a 'wow'.

"Good morning Ren, Kyoko," Lory said as he motioned them to the chair.

"Onee-sama! Ren-sama!" Maria screamed.

"Hi, Maria-chan." Ren and Kyoko said in unison.

"Um, President? Can we talk to you in private, please?" Ren asked.

"Of course. Can we have some privacy? That means you too, Maria." Lory said as she pouted.

"No, it's okay. Maria-chan can stay." Kyoko said smiling.

"Alright then. Kyoko do you want to tell him, or should I?" Ren asked turning towards her.

"I will. President, something terrible happened last night and I want to know if you'll help or at least support us." Kyoko said blushing slightly.

"Terrible? What happened?" Lory's face began to worry and you could clearly see it.

"Well, I was about to walk into the store to get groceries for dinner when I saw Sho and Shoko-san walking down the opposite street. I don't know how he managed to see me, but he did. I tried to hide, but it didn't work. When I told him to leave me alone kindly, the media was surrounding us. He wouldn't let me go inside the store or go away, and then he actually…"

"And then what, Mogami-san?" Lory asked a little angry.

"He kissed me." Kyoko looked down into her lap and then Ren tried to comfort her.

The President's reaction was pretty much the same as Ren's, but he was even _angrier_. He was shocked that Fuwa Sho would even dare to go that far with one of his 'children'.

"What happened after that Mogami-san?"

"I ran into the store. Before I came out, I made sure that nobody was there and immediately rushed to get to my _present_ home."

"Okay, I understand. What was this plan you were talking about earlier?" Lory asked curious as to what it was. _Ring…ring…ring…_ Kyoko's phone was vibrating from in her pocket. When she pulled it out, and looked at the ID, her eyes were full of gleam and happiness.

"Excuse me, Tsuruga-san. Do you mind telling the President what we came up with last night?"

"I don't mind. You seem like you have an important call to take. I'll tell him."

"Thanks you so much!" Kyoko bowed down before leaving and shutting the door.

"Okay, President, the first thing I want to tell you is that this plan wasn't my idea, it was Kyoko's. I'm telling you this because I know you'll think that I forced her into doing this, but I didn't." Ren said. He made sure the President believed him because he didn't exactly want to feel his wrath later on.

"Okay, I get it. It was Kyoko's plan. Just calm down Ren, you won't die from telling me." Lory was now teasing the tall actor which irritated him faintly.

"The plan is…to get MARRIED." Ren said confidently ready for screaming.

"WHAT?! Do you mean a real or fake wedding?!" The President asked still shocked that Mogami Kyoko could actually come up with a _love_-filled plan like this one.

When Maria heard this, she couldn't even speak. She was sinking lower and lower into her chair with her mouth gaped open.

"It's a fake wedding, but you never know. It could come true sooner or later." Ren told the two whispering the last part quietly only letting himself hear it.

**~End Chapter~**

**OMG! That took me forever to write! I hope you all liked it. This is my first Skip Beat story, so I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. They'll help me write and publish the next chapters. They will also give me some inspiration. So, review, ne? See ya next chapter ^.^**


	2. The Strange Day

**Hey everybody! I'm back~! Sorry for the late update. Hope you'll accept my apology. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or its characters.**

Kyoko woke up to find herself in a different room, on a different bed. What she did know was that she was still in Ren's hotel room. She was about to jump up in realization, when she saw a figure looking at her from the corner of her eye. Kyoko looked over to the other side of the bed, only to be completely taken over by shock.

"Good morning, Kyoko," Ren said. His head was prompt up by the palm of his hand and he was smiling at Kyoko like if nothing was wrong with this situation.

"G-g-g- good morning, T-Tsuruga-san," Kyoko's eyes got wide and her face was flushed.

"You do know you can call me Ren, right?"

"Uh, um, okay R-Ren."

"That's better."

"How and why am I in your bed, Ren?" Her eyes became serious and Ren just gave a guilty smile.

"Well, we got home late last night and when I went to get some water for us, you weren't on the couch."

"Ehhh! Where was I?!" Kyoko's eyes were even wider-if that's even possible.

"Well, I don't know how to say it, but you were in _my_ bed sound asleep." Ren chuckled and Kyoko narrowed her eyes, but then became flustered, once more.

"I-I-I was?!"

"Yup, and I didn't exactly want to wake you up, so I just left you to sleep there."

"Oh, well, in that case, I'm very sorry for troubling you." Kyoko had a guilty expression on her face that made Ren feel sad.

"It's okay. By the way, I told the President about the plan and he said that if we were going to be pretending to be married, we might need rings. He ordered two for us and they came this morning."

"Wait, he got rings? I didn't think the President would do that!" Kyoko pulled at her hair like if she caused a huge problem for the president of LME.

"Well, he's the President, so I expected him to do something like this." _Even though I did want to get a ring for her myself,_ Ren thought to himself.

"Can I see them?" Kyoko asked hopeful.

"Sure, I'll go get them. I put them in a safe place so nobody besides us would be able to access them." Ren walked to a certain part of his bedroom and opened a draw. He pulled out two boxes and closed the drawer.

Ren turned to Kyoko who had followed him and opened the boxes. Ren expected to see a surprised from her for how expensive they were, but instead, Kyoko juts reached out and took the rings.

When Kyoko looked at the ring, memories of her beloved Corn filled her thoughts. The ring was silver with a mini version of her Corn stone.

"Corn," Kyoko whispered.

"What was that?" Ren asked with slightly wide eyes. He swore he heard her say corn, but he wasn't about to jump to any conclusions just yet.

"Ah, nothing."

"Do you like it?" Kyoko's attention turned back to her sempai and she just smiled bright.

"Eh, of course I do! I love it! It's beautiful and the stone is really pretty!" Kyoko was beginning to enter fairy world, but couldn't because Ren stopped her before she could.

"I'm glad you like it." Ren gave her his heavenly smile, but this time, it wasn't because he was mad, but out of pure happiness.

"We should go eat breakfast and get ready for work, shouldn't we?" Kyoko asked looking at the time.

"Yeah," Ren replied.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ren dropped Kyoko off at TBM studios for an interview she had to do. As Ren drove off to his first job of the day, Kyoko was walking towards the door of the studio. After she walked in, old memories of her being Bo crowded her brain.

She knew she was just a little early for the interview thanks to Ren's speed driving, so she thought that she could visit Hikaru-san, Yuusei-san, and Shin'ichi-san. The, the whole crew would be back together. She laughed when she remembered the time when Sho was on the show and how she felt like killing him back then and getting her revenge.

Kyoko walked towards the elevator and clicked the button that said seven. She walked towards the door where the guys would probably be and knocked. The door opened and all that was seen were three stunned faces.

"Kyoko-chan, is that you?" The Ishibashi Brothers asked.

"Long time no see! How have you been Yuusei-san, Shin'ichi-san, Hikaru-san?" Kyoko gave them a warm smile.

"It is you! What're you doing here?" They asked together looking less shocked.

"I came here for an interview, but was a bit early, so I thought I'd come and visit some faces I haven't seen almost three years."

"That's right! You're 20 now, right?" Yuusei asked.

"Yes, I am. So, how's the show? I know you're still going at it."

"It's good, but we still miss you. It's not the same. We all missed you, especially Hikaru." Shin'ichi pointed to his flushed friend standing next to him.

"Hey, we were about to go to have breakfast. Do you want to join us?" Hikaru offered turning everyone's attention to him.

"I'd love to, but I already ate."

"You don't have to eat. I just thought you'd want to hang out with us a while longer before your interview starts." Hikaru said not stopping until she said she would go.

"You're right. I still have an hour left, anyway." Kyoko said smiling at the 'brothers'.

"Alright, let's go!" Shin'ichi said shoving everyone into the elevators.

This day was going to be a lot better than Kyoko expected it to be. One thing she was ecstatic about was that nobody saw the ring she was wearing on her engagement finger.

Everything was going well until they stepped out of the elevator. When they did, Kyoko became as stiff as a rock and didn't move a muscle.

"What's wrong, Kyoko-chan?" Hikaru turned to see Kyoko not moving which made him worried.

"N-Nothing, I'm okay." Kyoko replied as much as she didn't exactly want to.

The truth was something _did_ happen. Walking towards them was Reino with the rest of his band, Vie Ghoul, behind him. And to the right of Kyoko, walking towards her was Fuwa Sho.

_Oh great! The two people I don't want to see. Why do they have to be here now of all times?! Kyoko, what're you gonna do?!_ Kyoko thought jumbling thoughts in her head.

"Kyoko-chan!" Reino called her name. He was smiling like a predator and walked over to her and the Ishibashi Brothers by himself.

"Get away from me, Beagle!" Kyoko screamed.

"Aw, what kind of greeting is that, Kyoko-chan?" Reino asked pouting.

"The kind of greeting you give to a stalker when he talks to you." Kyoko gave a sarcastic smile in his direction and then looked back down.

"I thought you liked me." Reino was whining at this point, which just pissed Kyoko off more than she already was from seeing them two.

"Like hell I do."

"Kyoko, is that you? I knew it!" Sho yelled as he ran towards her. Kyoko once again stiffened. _Can this get any worse?_

"This is turning out to be the worst day ever." Hikaru heard Kyoko whisper under her breath.

While Sho tried aimlessly to get Kyoko to talk to him, Reino found something that caught his eye. He couldn't see it well because Kyoko was obviously trying to hide it. So, he couldn't help but ask, since it piqued his interest, what the thing on her finger was.

"Kyoko-chan, I just noticed, but what's that shiny thing on your finger?" Reino was determined to find out, even though he figured out what it was already. He saw Kyoko's tiny demons who were trying to wake her up from that question.

Kyoko was frozen completely after hearing his question. _Of all the people to notice first, why did it have to be him?_ "Kyoko-chan, are you okay?" Hikaru asked her still confused why having Vie Ghoul and Fuwa Sho here was the worst day ever. He got no reply and was now starting to worry more than before. "Kyoko-chan, what's wrong? Are you okay? Talk to us!" Shin'ichi and Yuusei were practically hollering until she suddenly came out of her trance and woke up.

"Oh, um, yes. I'm okay. I was just taken aback by the Beagle's question, that's all."

"That's great and all, but now it's annoying me too. C'mon Kyoko-chan, please tell us what it is!" The Ishibashi Brothers said to her.

"Ehhh?! You wanna know too?! Kyoko blushed ten shades of red from embarrassment.

"We really do, please~ tell us." Hikaru asked with sparkling eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you three, but the Beagle and Shoutaro will NOT find out! You understand me?!" Kyoko shouted a little too loud scaring the three a lot.

"Y-Yes, we understand!" they said in unison.

"Okay, w-w-well, this is a ring." Kyoko whispered blushing slightly.

"A ring?!" They all whispered a little loud.

"Yep, a ring."

Even though Kyoko didn't want either Reino or Sho to hear, Sho being the person he is, eavesdropped on their conversation and heard it all.

"A ring?!" He screamed as Kyoko turned to him.

Just then, to make matters worse, Ren walked over and put his arms around his girl.

"Hello, Kyoko." Ren said sweetly smiling.

"R-Ren, what're you doing here?" Kyoko asked surprised and a little scared.

"Well, I came to visit you, but I found out that you were early and went somewhere with the Ishibashi Brothers." Ren told her with yet, another smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your first shoot, Ren?" Kyoko checked the time and narrowed her eyes.

"I was, but it got cancelled for some unknown reason." Ren really enjoyed smiling at her, and so he did. Kyoko blushed at his smile.

When Sho saw this scene unfolding in front of his eyes, he couldn't help but get jealous. After remembering what Kyoko told the Ishibashis', he felt the need to interrupt their little moment.

"Kyoko, I demand to know why there is a ring on your finger." Sho said with a serious look.

"And exactly why should I tell _you_?" Kyoko asked with a stern face. While all of this was going on, Reino happened to notice that ever since Ren made his appearance, Kyoko had been flustered non-stop. He also noticed that Kyoko didn't refuse Ren when he put his arms around her waist.

"Well, I'm taking my leave now. See you around Kyoko-chan." Reino said as he walked away. Everyone turned in his direction completely forgetting that he was even there. On the other hand, Kyoko sighed in relief that there was one less person to deal with.

"Kyoko, you mean to tell me that you're not going to tell him what the ring is and why you have it?" Ren asked her pouting, but he was so anxious to let Sho know.

"I wasn't sure if I should." Kyoko replied with a fiery look. All that went away though, when Sho started blabbering something directed at them.

"Wait a minute! Kyoko, you told this jerk about the ring and not me?" Sho asked slightly disappointed-not that they cared.

"First of all, he's not a jerk, and second, I did tell him because Ren is more trustworthy and a WAY better person than you." Kyoko told him defending her 'man'. Sho was so shocked hearing those words that he just stood there staring at her speechless.

In the midst of all these comments between them three, Hikaru noticed something shiny on Ren's engagement finger as well. When he realized what it was, he broke the silence.

"Kyoko-chan, don't tell me you and Tsuruga-san have been dating?" Hikaru asked surprised, but mostly disappointed.

"Ehhh, dating? Ren and I?" Kyoko asked very confused. She didn't know why he would think that. Ren on the other hand knew why he asked that and had an answer of his own to share with them.

"You're right; Hikaru-san, Kyoko and I are dating." Ren told everyone with a smug face looking at Sho. Kyoko just stood flabbergasted staring at him.

"D-Dating?! Kyoko, don't tell me this is true! There's no way you'd actually-"

"What makes you think we wouldn't date? Haven't you noticed the rings? We're more than dating. Ren is my fiancé and the only man for me." Kyoko said bravely, even though on the inside she couldn't believe she actually had the nerves to say something like that. _What did I just get myself into? He's surely gonna scold me later. I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san~!_

Now it was Ren's turn to stare in awe. He never thought that Kyoko would go to that extent, but he was enjoying ever second if it. _Hmmm, she probably expects me to yell at her later._ Ren loved what was happening right now. First, she protected him, and now she was saying that they could possibly date. Was it possible for him NOT to enjoy this?

Ren wasn't the only shocked person in the room. Sho was standing there like a statue with his mouth gaped open. Shin'ichi was on the floor from fainting long ago. Yuusei was standing there looking like he was about to faint. And Hikaru looked like he was about to start crying from jealousy and disappointment.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ren was waiting at one of Kyoko's movie sets. He got there a little early, so he and Yashiro went inside to see how Ren's favorite girl was doing. When they entered the set, Kyoko noticed them standing there immediately.

Her work had just finished, but she still needed to get changed. She headed for her dressing room, when she felt two arms grab her from behind, swing her around, and kiss her on the lips. She didn't know who it was, until he finally let his mouth come apart from hers. When she saw who it was, she started blushing like crazy.

"R-Ren, what're you doing?!" She asked the tall man before her who looked as if he was enjoying this moment.

"I kissed you." He wasn't going to make it difficult for her, so he made it as plain and simple as it could get.

"I-I know y-you did. But why?" She asked him still blushing.

"We're getting 'married', remember?"

Kyoko just looked at him in disbelief. "I'm going to get changed. I won't take long, so please just wait with Yashiro-san." She stormed off in her direction before she exploded.

When Kyoko reached her dressing room, her heart was pounding and beating at a rapid pace. _I can't believe he just did that! Those are the kinds of things we're supposed to do in front of Sho, not just normally._ That's what she kept on thinking, but in her heart, she felt a click that unlocked the box of feelings she had stored up ever since breaking it off with Sho.

**~End Chapter~**

**So, how was it? Good or bad? Let me know in your reviews please~! Anyways, WOW, I know it's been a while since I updated, so yeah, I hope you enjoyed it. And to all, it would make me happy if you also read my other two stories: Baby Natsu and Natsu's Troubles. Anyways, please review. It will make my day. I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	3. These Feelings Of Mine

**Hey there! I know I haven't updated in A LONG TIME… So, I'm VERY SORRY! Please forgive me! You probably all hate me… It's just, I've been busy… I hate myself right now, but writing this makes me feel better! I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. It means a lot to me! Anyways, I'm sorry about the late update~ Hope you enjoy ^o^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.**

Ren and Kyoko woke up and did their normal schedule to get ready for work. Breakfast was dead silent, and Ren could no longer take it.

"So, about the wedding Kyoko, what day is it going to be?" Kyoko was in deeper thought and missed the question. _This is terrible! I can't let Tsuruga-san find out I have feelings for him! What if he does? He DID kiss me even though was no need to at that moment. But, yet again, there was no way he would want to be with me. But he did agree to 'marry me'._

"…Kyoko, Kyoko… Kyoko!" Ren called out to her.

"Ah! Were you saying something Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked flustered.

"I told you to call me Ren. And, yes. What day is our wedding going to be?" Ren asked smirking at her flustered face.

"Oh, well, um, I didn't have a date yet, but I'll think about it carefully," she told him with assurance. Ren nodded and continued to eat.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Kyoko was on the set of her new movie. She played an 18 year old named Hime Yukimura, who is a girl that is very popular among her friends and is also someone who everyone looked up to. The male lead was Kijima, who played as Kyoko's love interest. He played a 20 year old named Koga Takumi, who also likes Hime, but she doesn't know until scene 16.

"Get ready to shoot scene 18! Take places and action!" The director shouted.

_It was a warm, breezy afternoon. Hime was going to meet Koga for their first date._

"_Koga-kun," a raven-haired girl called walking towards him._

"_Ah, hey, Hime-chan. You ready to go?" he asked with a bright smile._

"_Yes," she replied excited._

_They walked all around the amusement park, going on different rides, and finally settled down on a nearby bench._

"_That was really fun!" Hime said with a heartwarming smile._

"_It really was! We should come back again sometime," Koga said as he smiled back._

_After a few seconds of staring deeply into each other's eyes, Koga leaned in for a kiss, with Hime following. After kissing for about ten seconds, they hugged and got up, walking hand in hand towards their homes._

"And, CUT!" the director yelled gleaming with a sense of joy and happiness.

That was the final scene of the day, so Kyoko headed towards her dressing room. Once she got inside, Kyoko was deeply lost in her thoughts, blushing ten shades of red when she thought about it. _Why did I see him? Why was I only able to do that kissing scene because I saw his face? Why do I always see and remember Ren's face when anything romantic happens?!_

Kyoko took out her stone she got from Corn and looked at the different reflections. In the midst of staring off, she was remembering her beloved Corn and how he gave it to her. She remembered all the good memories from her childhood. Then, she heard a knock at the door that startled her.

"Uh, who is it?" Kyoko asked cautiously.

"It's Ren and Yashiro," her soon-to-be-husband said.

"Oh, okay, come on in," she replied.

When they walked in, Ren and Yashiro noticed that she forgot to change and was still wearing her make-up and clothes from the scene.

"Um, Kyoko-chan, we're ready to go when you are, but it looks like you haven't changed yet, so I'll go wait outside," Yashiro told her turning towards the door. Ren started walking after his sly manager, but someone's hand reached up from behind him and touched his shoulder. Ren turned around and saw Kyoko looking up at him with her big amber eyes.

"What is it, Kyoko?" Ren asked as he waited for her to say something.

"Um, I figured out a date for our wedding," she told him carefully, whispering the last part.

"Really? I didn't think you would come up with one so fast. So, when do you want to have it?" he asked her not letting any of his romantic feelings for the girl leak out.

"I think it should be on May 7th," Kyoko said.

Ren didn't want or particularly have anything to say about the date, so he just said that was okay and then gave her some privacy to change.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Ren dropped Yashiro off at his home, leaving only him and Kyoko in the car.

"Kyoko, let's call the President and tell him we have a date set up for the wedding," Ren said gaining her attention.

"Yeah, we should. We also need to tell him who we want to invite if we even want people there," Kyoko said as she blushed.

It was late and Ren knew he didn't eat yet, so he asked Kyoko if she wanted to go out to eat. Kyoko of course said he needs to stop eating out, but Ren insisted that she needs to take a break from always cooking. When she still said no, Ren used his secret weapon- the puppy eyes. She knew she couldn't say no to them even if she tried, and so she gave in. They decided to go to a restaurant Cain and Setsu would normally go to.

"Um, Ren, about the wedding, I kind of want to invite a few people. I mean, only if it's fine with you," Kyoko told him putting her head down to hide the blush.

"Of course it's okay with me. There are actually a few people I want to invite as well." Kyoko was relieved when she heard that because she was actually excited for the wedding.

"So, who do you want to invite?" Ren asked with a curious expression.

"Well, I really want Moko-san to come, but first I have to tell her why this is happening. I want to invite Maria-chan, since she already knows and is like the sister I never had. And lastly, I want to invite Otou-san and Okaa-san," Kyoko told him partially smiling.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san?!" Ren asked looking very confused.

"That's right! I never told you, did I? Otou-san and Okaa-san are Kuu and Julie Hizuri," Kyoko said smiling brighter than the sun.

Ren smiled when she said that, but was frozen solid on the inside. _This is bad! The girl I love with my parents there too?!_ Ren was going crazy thinking of all the possibilities, but had to play it cool on the outside so she wouldn't get worried.

"Are you okay, Ren?" Kyoko asked worrying that her sudden Hizuri take surprised him.

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking how great this wedding is going to be."

On the way home, they talked like how Cain and Setsu would talk to each other since they were replaying so many memories.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Nii-san, I'm done. You can go shower now," Setsu told her beloved brother when she entered the room. She saw him flipping the channel violently, and was a little scared, but kept up her attitude.

"W-What's wrong, Nii-san?" Setsu asked sitting down next to her brother.

"Nothing, I'm fine, Setsu." Cain said, as he got up and walked towards the door to the bathroom.

While Kyoko was taking a shower:

_Ring…Ring…Ring_

"_Hello, Ren answered his loud and vibrating phone._

"_Kuon, we heard about the wedding! Congratulations! We're so happy for you and Kyoko!" Kuu and Julie screamed over the phone excitedly. _

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san, calm down. There's a reason all of this is happening._

"_It doesn't matter what the reason is… I'm gonna have a daughter-in-law!" Julie said tears starting to flow._

"_Well, um, not exactly. We're sort of having a fake wedding because of an idiot named Fuwa Sho who broke her heart and now goes over the line doing things when he sees her," Ren explained over the phone. He heard a gasp on the other side of the line and knew what was gonna happen._

"_Fuwa Sho, as in that singer that used to be in Kyoto?" Julie asked confused._

"_Yes," Ren replied._

_Kuu felt the need to change the subject after seeing his wife's murderous intent glare for Fuwa Sho, so he decided to ask a typical, everyday question._

"_So, how are you and my wonderful daughter doing?" Kuu asked trying to calm his wife down._

"_She's really good. But, she keeps trying to hide a blush every time we talk. I'm happy she could come up with a plan to get married to me… a fake marriage. Speaking of Kyoko, I gotta go. She's coming out of the bathroom," Ren said as a smirk crossed his face._

"_Wait! You two are living toge-"Kuu started. Ren hung up the phone before his crazed father could come up with weird ideas. He put on the TV and kept flipping the channels, which soon turned to being violent when he remembered what Sho did to Kyoko._

Now:

After taking a shower, Ren changed and sat on his bed. He kept on thinking about the last sentence his Otou-san was trying to say before he hung up. He fell asleep thinking and had a long dream about him telling Kyoko he was Kuon.

Well, at least he thought it was a dream…

**~End Chapter~**

**Hey there! So, once again. It's been a really long time since I last reviewed and I am truly sorry for the delay! I really enjoyed reading the new reviews I got from you guys~ They made me feel better! I have a surprise for you in the next chapter because it's gonna get a little violent at the end, but I still think you'll like it! Please keep the reviews coming! I really enjoy them, so review this chapter! And, I promise! I'll try to update next weekend!**


	4. Secret Let Out Part 1

**Hey everybody! I know it's been a long time since I updated this story! I'm really sorry for making you wait so long. But, here it is! Chapter 4 of Revenge Turned Reality. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review! Reading them makes me very happy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters. **

Kyoko woke up with the scariest, yet calm, look on her face. Ren had told her many things about him last night, but she was completely shocked after hearing that one sentence from Ren.

Right before they went to bed the night before…

"_I have to tell her. Well, I will eventually. But what if she'll hate me?" Ren thought out loud._

"_You have to tell me something? I could never hate you! And plus, you've told me things before," Kyoko said startling him. Ren turned around and saw Kyoko standing there with an innocent look. "So, what is it you h-have to t-tell me?" Kyoko asked blushing. Ren just stared at her and fought with himself, finally deciding to tell his "wife". 'We are getting married, well sort of,' Ren thought in his head._

"_Well, you might not believe me, but…I've decided to tell you my real name," Ren said confidence clear in his voice._

"_Eh? Eh! Ehhhhh?! Y-Y-You mean m-mean the same name that y-you won't even tell Y-Yashiro-san?!" Kyoko asked staring with wide eyes and jaw dropping. Kyoko couldn't believe what she was hearing and just continued staring. Ren just laughed aloud for a little while._

"_Yes Kyoko, I do mean that name." Ren continued laughing after seeing that her expression didn't change. "Um, I know we're pretending to get married and all, but you don't have to tell me that much," Kyoko told him looking straight in the eye. _

"_Well, I want to Kyoko. Plus, I think you'll have a mix of sadness, anger, and happiness when I tell you," Ren told her slightly turning. Kyoko looked confused. She turned her head and replied with a simple "how come?" _

"_Well, we'll see after I tell you, okay?" Ren said smiling, making Kyoko's face a deeper shade of red. "Alright, here I go… Kyoko, my real name is Kuon Hizuri…or you can call me Corn, which is what you used to call me when we were both younger in Kyoto," Ren told her finishing with a huge sigh. _

_Kyoko was frozen solid. She didn't move at all. It's not that she didn't hear. Kyoko heard it all, she just wasn't expecting that. The thing is Kyoko was way too shocked to move. _

~End of Flashback~

Ren walked out of his room, only to trip onto air. He crashed into a person and therefore fell with them.

"Ahhh!" Kyoko screamed from beneath the masculine man on top of her. Kyoko opened her eyes to meet with sparkling blue ones. The figure on top of her kissed her passionately. Kyoko tried to break loose, but got attracted from the gentleness and melted into the kiss. When they finally broke apart, he had a smile on his face from seeing a dark shade of red spread across Kyoko's face.

He noticed that she was trying to get up, but was straining, so he got up and then helped her. "Good morning Kyoko," Ren said while she turned away trying to get the blush off her face. "Good morning" was all he got from her before a big period of silence.

Kyoko was super shocked. It wasn't because of the kiss, but because he was still calm after telling her his identity. Ren decided to talk about something since he felt the state she was in was his fault.

"Kyoko, I had this weird dream last night," Ren told her to break the silence.

"Oh, what was it about?" she asked with sparkles in her eyes. Since Kyoko loved Ren so much, she wanted to hear his voice whenever she could.

"Well…I told you the one thing I wouldn't tell anyone at LME…my real name," he said looking confused when he saw her face. Kyoko's mouth was gaped wide open when she heard that.

_That wasn't a dream, baka_, is what she wanted to say, but decided not to. "K-Kuon," she said looking into Ren's eyes.

"H-How'd you…know that?" Ren asked in disbelief. "Um, well, you told me yourself…last night. Before you went to sleep, you told me you had to tell me something important…it was your real name…" Kyoko confessed to the man in front of her. She looked nervous while he just stood there.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The rest of the day was very weird for Ren and Kyoko. They ended up spending the day together. Yashiro called Ren and told him that the President had moved everything to another day. The President called Kyoko and told her the same exact thing, except about her of course.

Ren and Kyoko spent the day in his apartment because they didn't know what to do and didn't really wanna do anything. Ren was being unusually quiet and not really moving. Then, the doorbell rang. Kyoko opened it, and suddenly the air became dark and scary. Sho was at the door. He didn't see Kuon yet, but that didn't stop him from barging in.

"Kyoko, we need to talk!" Sho was being very loud as he waked in like _he_ opened the place. "No we don't! Now! Get out!" Kyoko screamed, her demons coming out in fighting position.

Ren was in his own thoughts until her finally heard Kyoko. He felt a dark aura, and knew that that sensation of murder only came out when she saw Fuwa Sho. Ren snapped his head up and glared at the blonde that was standing a few feet away from him. Sho felt not only a killing aura in front of him, but was now feeling an overpowering ominous and murderous intent from behind.

Sho turned around to see a brown-haired, blue-eyed man sitting on the couch glaring. "Kyoko, don't tell me your cheating on that bastard Tsuruga Ren," Sho looked at her and laughed. _Ren_ would probably never do this, but _Kuon_ wasted no time.

He ran over to the singer and punched him several times before giving him a knee to the stomach. Sho coughed up blood and spat it onto the floor. Kyoko finally pushed Kuon away from him before he could do any more. She looked cared, but still did it. Sho wanted to retaliate, but couldn't move due to the pain he felt. He just sat there and asked his question.

"Who the hell are you bastard?" Sho asked looking at the attacker.

"Who do ya think I am?" Kuon asked smirking. Kyoko tried to keep quiet, but reached her limit. "This is Kuon Hizuri!" She yelled out, a tear falling from her eye.

"Kuon Hizuri?! What do you think the bastard's gonna say and do when he finds out?!" Sho asked surprised and angry in every way possible. Kyoko was about to say something else, but Kuon cut her off.

"Hm, let's see…He's gonna kiss her just like this…because I am Tsuruga Ren b****," Kuon said before pulling Kyoko by the waist into another kiss.

**~End of Chapter~**

**So, how was it? Did you like the ending? I DID! xD Well, I'm very sorry this is so late! I'm extremely sorry for making you wait! You have no idea. So, about Kuon's character…I based him off of Hichigo from Bleach. It's just…I felt that since so many things happened to Kuon in the past he would be like this. Plus, he was talking with Sho. I hope you enjoyed it! I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but I wanna thank everybody who has stuck with this story! You guys are amazing! Please, do leave a review for me! Saranghae [I love you] to all my lovely people reading this!**


End file.
